


Antonio？

by xxchinxx



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxchinxx/pseuds/xxchinxx
Summary: 应该是现背,ooc•是一辆啰嗦的🚙
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 15





	Antonio？

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是11月24号写的..为什么拖了整整一个月呢..因为实在太忙啦...还有比较拖延...

泰国的夜晚也很清凉。

洗过澡的金钟云坐在一角床尾对着被精致地折成一只小熊的毛巾思绪短暂地跳到了四次元一下，回魂之后想了想还是拍了照发了条社交动态.发完了之后忍不住往前翻了翻几天前发的动态，其实只是想看看崔始源的评论而已。

“安东尼奥你的手，我会抓住的”  
“请抓住我的小手”

他怎么没回我呢？他怎么还不回我？他到底有没有把我这个哥哥放在眼里！金钟云如是想，完全忘记了自己故意无视对方的评论好几天这码事。  
门铃响了。金钟云被打断思绪，心里却莫名有种愿望要成真的预感。  
心跳加速，起身，走路。

“啊..是想见的人呢....”，看见猫眼里的崔始源，金钟云小声地自言自语了一句。

崔始源进来后自顾自倒了杯水，象征性地喝几口后开始陷入沉默。气氛好像有点尴尬，金钟云只好坐在床边拿起手机煞有介事地划拉。

“哥...”，崔始源走了过来，带着熟悉的沐浴液味道的风。

“？”

“嗯..泰国现在的天气也没有很冷，但晚上还是有点凉的...你介意我抓住你的小手吗？”

说着试探性地拉起了金钟云的手。金钟云坐在床边仰视着站在自己面前的崔始源，浑然不知自己茫然的小表情在崔始源的角度看来有多诱人.金钟云心里有点点起伏，对接下来要发生的事情有了模模糊糊的答案。

“啊你不是已经抓住我的手了吗？”

“...哥，我好想你啊。”

一股冲力使金钟云重重跌进床褥。崔始源跪上床边一手撑在金钟云耳旁一手压着金钟云的小手十指相扣，静静盯着金钟云的眼睛里自己的倒影在心里默数了两秒等待身下人的反抗——两秒结束，看到他还是一副懵懵的可爱样子，于是大着胆俯下身来在他的脖颈上温柔又色情地舔吻。大型犬一样的弟弟一系列的举动让金钟云兴奋了起来，尽管心里发出了满足的尖叫表面上却还是极力压抑着声音里的颤抖，“明天....不要留下印子。”

得到这句许可的崔始源心里松了一口气，两个人相视一笑，终于有了第一次舌头交缠。

大家都是歌手，狠狠地缠绵后放过了金钟云的小嘴，脸颊不知道是因为缺氧还是害羞而通红，真可爱，像高中生一样还不会接吻换气。  
解开他的碎花衬衫就像在拆礼物，一路向下，崔始源故意在他敏感的胸和腰侧流连，用口水沾湿，用鼻尖画圈圈，完了还要轻咬一口，金钟云被激得一抖一抖，终于忍不住轻喘了一声，放在崔始源头发上的手突然缩紧，意识到了又松开。

平时没少听自己哥哥被别的弟弟戳腰侧激得发出小声的惊喘，但没有一声比刚刚这一喘更令崔始源血脉偾张，想得到金钟云的心催促着自己。  
看着崔始源从床头柜翻到润滑，尽管做好了心理准备，金钟云还是在心里犹豫了一下要不要止步于此保护一下自己的人设包袱，可接下来崔始源的扩张动作毫不犹豫地中断了他的犹豫，金钟云甩了甩头，

....管他呢！都这样了还不做不是男人！

崔始源硬得难受，但看到哥哥也在硬着还是尽量耐心地进行扩张，手指在甬道里摸索，另一边手轻轻地拢着金钟云的性器，目光锁定金钟云的脸以确认对方是否舒服。

“嗯呀....！”

被按到腺点的金钟云的反应依旧十分可爱，腰会猛地向上一抬，弯成诱人的弧度，然后迅速摔落回床里，小脸再一次变得通红，丹凤眼里泛着暧昧的水汽幽怨地瞪着人，还有大概是因为不满崔始源的突袭而嘟起的小嘴，整个人就像只突然被摸了尾巴根部的小猫，虽然因为被突袭感觉不爽却又抵挡不住快感的冲击而软了身子。

“哥真的好敏感啊，你这样好可爱。”

“....呀，****闭嘴吧！”

终于发现自己一直被崔始源盯着觉得不好意思的小猫云抬起一边手臂遮住了眼睛。此情此景崔始源突然感到愉悦，想着怎么能抛弃苏猪家的逗哥传统呢，于是撸动金钟云性器和冲着他的腺点磨的两边手突然加速。

“啊啊...嗯...你...啊你...快停下啊..不行啊操...！”

崔始源装模作样急刹似的停下动作看着他轻轻笑了出声，小猫的身体剧烈起伏，两边小手抓着崔始源那条相当于自己手臂两倍粗的小臂，眉头轻皱，喘息也变重了，一副欲迎还拒的模样。崔始源的笑声让金钟云恼羞成怒，但害怕埋在后穴里的手再次工作，还是硬生生把骂弟弟的话给憋了回去。

金钟云很清楚，崔始源再这样来一次他就要忍不住射了。

崔始源当然看出来金钟云快到了，于是选择了没有告知他就扶起性器进入了，突如其来被填满的满足感还是逼着金钟云到达了高潮

“啊....”

声音里的颤抖也来不及去压抑了，身体也在止不住地颤抖，失神的看着崔始源，小腹因为用力的呼吸而大幅度起伏，上面是自己的液体，还有身上人的吻痕。

崔始源因为他的不应期体贴的停下来等了他一会，然后捏了捏他的腰侧，看到金钟云哼唧一声抖了抖还抬起小手给了自己的胸肌一拳，才满意地继续进行抽插，顺便弯下腰舔了舔金钟云因为锻炼出两边胸肌而形成的浅浅的乳沟。

射完后比平时更敏感的金钟云被插着后穴只觉得全身都变成了敏感点，舒服的呻吟也懒得克制，伸手圈住了俯下身来舔他的崔始源撒娇讨吻，小腿顺势交叉圈住了崔始源的公狗腰。好一只餍足的小猫。

崔始源被乖巧讨吻的金钟云完全取悦了，吸吮着金钟云的下唇心里想完了我的心要被钟云哥永远带走了，下身也从抽插也变成顶撞，接吻的啧啧声和肉体冲撞的声音在房间里游荡。

吻过一轮后金钟云后知后觉地开始害羞，于是咬住下唇想要吞回呻吟，崔始源对此感到小小不满，干脆地还插着就把人翻了个面引起身下人一声惊呼。

“现在是后入式了，这样哥就看不见我了。”  
“哥叫出来吧～我想听。”

崔始源大手捏了捏金钟云的臀瓣，然后俯下身在他的耳边刻意压低声说着。

....操，这谁顶得住啊..

金钟云内心小小地动摇了一下，但为了面子还是倔强的不开口。

作为相处多年的成员崔始源知道艺声哥现在是不会轻易答应的，于是直起腰把金钟云支撑着身体的两条手臂反剪到了身后。金钟云只能用肩膀抵着床，耳根到脖颈慢慢变红，脸和身体随着崔始源的动作摩擦着床单。他又开始泛红了，从崔始源的视角看真是性感得紧。

“呀始源你干嘛！！你****！！！”

“哥又说脏话，不能这样啊，真是2019年最差劲的男人”

崔始源一手扣住金钟云两条细瘦的手臂，另一边手放在金钟云的脑袋上轻轻使力让他抵在床单上的头微微抬起，本来想直接抓住哥哥的头发往上提的，但是怕人生气还是换了温柔点的手法（其实主要还是因为那样太**了）。

“啊嗯...”  
因为头被迫抬起的缘故，上下唇也跟着分开了，崔始源同时加大下身顶弄的力度。金钟云感觉呻吟已经不受自己控制了，扭了扭屁股表示抗议，后穴也夹紧，听见了崔始源吸气的声音。

崔始源太坏了。想是这么想，可是这个姿势带来的羞耻感居然让金钟云感觉兴奋.原本自己偷偷想象的羞耻体位居然被弟弟阴差阳错的实践了，像是小孩子做坏事被撞见却被温柔地谅解了。于是他也慢慢顺从地塌下腰发泄着情欲，整个人变成淡淡的粉红色，被弟弟顶得一点一点往前挪。

感觉到金钟云变得柔软起来，崔始源便松开了锢住他的两边手改为蹂躏他的胸前，还故意只挑着一边乳粒揉捏按扯.金钟云难耐无比，又不好意思开口只好偷偷伸手抚慰自己的另一边乳粒还自欺欺人地希望崔始源没看见.崔始源快要被他哥可爱死了，一边偷笑一边把自己的手覆上他哥的小手带着他玩自己，金钟云呜了一声把头陷进床单里当鸵鸟了，整个人也变得更红了，太可爱了。

明明三十代了做起爱来还像刚成年的高中生一样青涩，谁能不爱这样的哥哥呢。

想到明天还有con，崔始源也不想让金钟云太累，把人儿翻了回来加快了速度开始专门冲着他的腺点进攻，金钟云爽得直翻白眼，嘴里无意识地嗯嗯啊啊，小手也抓紧了床单.崔始源终于想起了一件事还没有做，低下头在金钟云脸颊上轻轻啄了一吻，然后放柔声对他说道：

“Antonio..?”

“....啊...”

金钟云也没料到崔始源会在这个时候说出自己的洗礼名，居然只是因为听见他哄孩子似的喊着自己的洗礼名就没忍住射了，太丢人了。

崔始源也没料到金钟云会因为这一声Antonio就射了而且还没有骂自己，便把头埋在金钟云颈窝里Antonio喊个没完，下身快速抽动几下后退出来也射在了金钟云的小腹上。

“快给我起来帮我清洗！”

“好啊，我的Antonio.”

收到了预想中的一拳，崔始源还是笑嘻嘻的把闹别扭的小猫抱进了浴室。

\- 

第二天的con上崔始源果然还是当着全场的面走过来喊了他一声Antonio又走了，一声呼唤就勾起了前一晚羞耻的粉红画面，金钟云有点气，但是脸上还是不争气的笑了。而ELF只看见大云哥站在台上被马始叫了声Antonio后低着头莫名其妙笑得又甜又乖，纷纷猜想着前一晚的故事。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读和喜爱。


End file.
